Speak Softly, Love
by Snakey me
Summary: Just a random HoMin story..


Okey, ini ff kedua ku. lagi-lagi oneshot gak jelas yang aku buat terinsprasi dari lagu Speak Softly, Love milik eyang Andy Williams.

Bagi yang ga tau lagunya, dimaklumi.. karena memang ni lagu kluaran jaman batu, tahun awal 1970an.

hehehehe.. ini salah satu lagu fave ku, dan aku ngerasa kalo lagunya cocok dengan ultimate pair HoMin.

Udah ah banyak cuap-cuap ga enak. Silakan dinikmati aja ff abal ini. Buat yang uda review di drabble Miss You, tengkyuuuuu peri mach ya semua.. beneran seneng aku baca nya . penyemangat banget buat aku.. Makasih makasih *deep bow ala yunho*

Silakan membaca ^^

**SPEAK SOFTLY, LOVE**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin

Kutatap indah langit malam ini. Langit begitu cerah, bintang bertaburan dan berkerlipan dengan indahnya, bulan begitu cantik dengan lingkar sempurnanya.. Sangat, sangat indah ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang kulihat ini..

Akan tetapi, disana.. dengan sedikit menolehkan pandangan dari arah langit ke arah sedikit kebawah, terlihat sosok indah lainnya. Sosok menawan yang sedang berdiri dikelilingi banyak orang dan sedang tertawa dengan begitu manisnya. Sosok seorang Shim Changmin.. Partner kerjaku, teman terbaikku, magnae termanjaku, dan…

kekasih hatiku…

Ya, aku Jung "U-Know" Yunho, adalah leader dari duo TVXQ! dan dia, Shim "Choikang" Changmin adalah partner kerjaku, magnae dari TVXQ! merangkap kekasihku. Saat ini, kami sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk photobook terbaru kami.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ssi.." tiba-tiba fotografer kami menghampiriku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Oh, Nissa ssi.. Ada apa?" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada fotografer kami yang memang baru kali ini bekerjasama dengan TVXQ!. "Begini, pemotretan kita hari ini sampai disini dulu ya. Hari sudah semakin malam, dan kata manager kalian, besok pagi kalian ada jadwal penting di stasiun TV QBS kan.." katanya lembut.

"Aah.. iya memang.. Aku dan Changmin harus menghadiri sebuah variety show besok.." aku menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat jadwal kami besok hari. Saat-saat nya mengeluarkan album baru memang harus disibukkan untuk promosi ke berbagai acara dan tempat. Seperti sekarang, kami harus melakukan pemotretan photobook yang akan di ikutsertakan dengan following single kami bulan depan. Padahal siang nya kami sudah pergi ke tiga tempat untuk melancarkan promosi ini.

Belum lagi jadwal besok hari yang sudah padat dari pagi hari. Lelah memang, tapi inilah impian kami berdua, dan kami akan dengan senang hati menjalaninya. "Kalau begitu, kita cukupkan hari ini sampai disini, untuk jadwal berikutnya akan kami diskusikan dengan manajer kalian. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, selamat malam.." Nissa ssi membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pergi menyusul para kru yang lainnya.

Dari jauh terlihat Changmin tersenyum dan segera berjalan menuju ke arahku. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan kru yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang dan menundukkan badan mengucapkan selamat malam. "Hyung, ayo kita juga siap-siap pulang. Aku lelah sekali.." ucapnya sambil sedikit memukul pelan kepalan tangannya ke bahu kanannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan kemudian meraih bahunya untuk memijatnya pelan sambil mendorongnya berjalan mendekati van kami.

"Ayo kalau begitu.. aku juga sudah mengantuk ini.." Kami berjalan menuju van sambil sesekali mengucapkan salam pada para kru. Begitu sampai di van, langsung di sambut oleh manager kami, dan kami pun langsung bergerak beranjak meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Indah.. aku tak tahu kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana eksistensi seorang Shim Changmin memberi efek yang begitu besar bagi diriku. Begitu indah sosoknya sehingga aku tak sanggup sama sekali untuk memalingkan pandangan darinya. Apalagi dengan sosoknya saat ini, yang sedang tertidur lelap disisi kananku di kamar apartemen kami.

Ya, apartemen kami.. Tempat yang aku dan Changmin pilih berdua sebagai tempat menyimpan rahasia kami.. Rahasia bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih.. Sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan tentang perasaan paling indah dan murni yang kami rasakan ini, bukan? Toh semua orang juga mengalami hal yang sama.. Jatuh cinta.. dan tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta itu sendiri.. Begitu pula dengan cinta yang kami rasakan saat ini.. Hanya saja, yang menjadi ganjalan besar bagi cinta kami adalah kodrat pemberian Tuhan, yaitu kami sama-sama bergender laki-laki.. Dan dibalik pintu apartemen ini lah, rahasia kami terkunci.

Kuperhatikan wajah teduhnya disampingku. Entah lah, dirinya terasa bagai narkotik bagiku, aku begitu membutuhkan dirinya, butuh senyumnya untuk mencerahkan hariku, butuh tawanya untuk menggembirakan hatiku, butuh sentuhannya untuk membangkitkan seluruh jiwaku.. butuh eksistensinya untuk dapat membuatku hidup sepenuhnya..

Changmin sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia terganggu dengan tatapanku. Perlahan bulu matanya bergetar terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu mengedip-kedipkan matanya sambil berusaha menatapku. Sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran, eoh?

"Yun.. kok kamu belum tidur? Apa tidak ngantuk? Aku sampai sudah berkeliaran di alam mimpi dan kau hanya melamun disini. Ingat kan, besok kita ada jadwal dari pagi.. harusnya kamu sudah tidur, beristirahat supaya besok bisa bangun segar.. " Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya, tapi sudah langsung mengomel padaku. Aku suka perhatiannya seperti ini..

"Hei, aku lagi ngomong serius kok kamunya malah senyam senyum gak jelas gitu.. Sebenarnya siapa sih leadernya, kok malah aku yang sibuk ngurusin ini itu nya kamu. Akhh.. mengomel malam-malam buat aku jadi lapar.. " keluhnya sambil mengambil buah yang ada di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur dan mulai mengunyahnya. Dia memang selalu mempersiapkan beberapa makanan dan minuman didekat tempat tidur, takut terserang lapar malam hari dan malas beranjak ke dapur. "Sudah selesai mengomelnya, bambiku? Aku bukannya tidak beristirahat kok, melihatmu tertidur seperti itu sudah jadi bentuk istirahatku." Kataku sambil mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikan padanya.

"Sejak kapan kegiatan –mari menatap orang tidur- dikategorikan sebagai bentuk istirahat? Kamu ini terkadang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar omelannya yang terkadang sudah seperti ibu-ibu itu. Aku beringsut mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, memposisikannya duduk santai dipangkuanku, mengajaknya menatap indahnya malam dari balik jendela kaca besar kamar kami yang berada dilantai tujuh bangunan ini.

"Changmin, kau tahu?" Tanya ku lembut sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaan kami berdua, Speak Softly Love milik Andy Williams. "Apa? Bertanya tuh yang jelas dong.." jawabnya.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya dan berbisik "Aku mencintaimu.. begitu mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." Dapat kurasakan dia tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari-jari lentiknya ke jariku. "Aku tahu.." jawabnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku.. ingin tahu.." Lanjutku ragu.. "Hmm? Apa?" "Apakah kamu pernah merasa bosan dengan hubungan kita?" Kurasakan Changmin sedikit berjengit saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Kulihat dia sedang berusaha merubah rasa terkejutnya dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat santai. "Tidak, bukannya aku meragukanmu, hanya saja kau tahu kan, kita tak bisa berhubungan layaknya pasangan yang lain.. Manatahu saja ada pernah merasa bosan atau tak nyaman dengan hubungan ini.." setelah kuselesaikan kalimatku, lalu senyap.

Lama kutunggu suaranya yang menjawab pertanyaanku, namun belum juga keluar dari bibir sintalnya yang menjadi favoritku itu. Setelah sekitar – mungkin – 10 menitan setelahnya, baru keluar suara indahnya "Aku.. sama sekali tak pernah merasa menyesal dengan hubungan kita, dengan rasa cinta ini.. Walau mungkin dimata orang lain hubungan kita terlihat aneh, janggal mungkin..hahaha" dia tertawa, manis sekali..

"Bagiku, asalkan kita berdua menikmatinya, menghargai waktu kita bersama, saling menjaga dan yang pasti saling mencinta.. aku merasa hubungan kita tak ada ubahnya dengan hubungan yang orang lain alami.."

"Memang kita berbeda, apalagi berada di dunia hiburan yang menuntut kita untuk selalu tampil sempurna, maka adanya rasa cinta pada seseorang akan berakibat fatal.. Para fans yang menjadi sumber kekuatan kita sebagai idol akan pergi, dan kita akan tertinggal sendiri tanpa ada yang mendukung lagi."

"Hanya saja, sebagai seorang manusia, semua orang butuh cinta.. Cinta tak bersyarat dan terkadang tak berdasar, yang dapat dibagi dengan seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidup, setara nyawa.. " "Dan bagiku, itulah arti dirimu…"

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang yang telah diucapkan nya dengan perlahan, lembut, namun tegas itu. Perasaan ku membuncah. Cintaku meluap-luap rasanya. Aku benar-benar tak salah memilih pada siapa kutitipkan hati dan jiwa ku ini.

Ku peluk dirinya semakin erat, menyalurkan rasa cintaku yang telah membuncah dan mengalir disekujur tubuhku, semua rasa, gelora, hanya demi dirinya.. Bambiku tercinta. "Aku terkadang merasa, apakah salah telah mengikatmu dengan cintaku, sehingga kamu harus menjalani hubungan yang seperti ini." "Diluar kita berperan layaknya partner kerja, dan hyung dengan dongsaengnya. Hanya di dalam tempat ini lah kita bisa berada di dunia milik kita sendiri, berbagi cinta yang.. mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang pernah merasakannya juga."

"Tapi setelah mendengar kata-katamu tadi.. Aku yakin aku tak salah langkah telah mengikat hatimu dengan hatiku. Aku amat sangat, begitu mencintaimu Changminah.. Asal kau tahu, aku takkan pernah membiarkan dirimu pergi dari sisiku. Apapun resikonya.."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah lepaskan aku Yun.." ucap nya memotong kata-kataku, sambil mendongak menatap wajahku. Air mukanya begitu damai dan lembut "Aku takkan pergi dari mu sebelum kau lah yang melepaskan genggaman tanganku, dan setelah memastikan bahwa hal itulah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.. Dan aku berharap, itu takkan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun" "Tak sanggup kubayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu Yun.." tiba-tiba setetes airmata meluncur di pipi halusnya.

"Aku bersedia meninggalkan gemerlapnya hidup sebagai idol, bahkan aku bersedia meninggalkan semua makanan kesukaan ku, demi dirimu.." Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya mengatakan hal itu, terlebih dengan airmata nya yang begitu berharga.

Kuputar tubuhnya agar menghadapku, dan menangkup wajahnya dalam dua telapak tanganku. "Kau tahu hal itu takkan pernah terjadi, Min. Takkan pernah, sekalipun dalam hidupku ini akan terbersit pikiran untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa dan nafasku.." Ucapku cepat dan tegas sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Aku bersumpah, apapun resikonya, suatu hari nanti, jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan dengan bahagia membuka cinta kita kehadapan semua orang. Aku akan berjuang keras agar semua dapat menerima dan merestui hubungan kita. Dan aku akan sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu disisiku. Sampai saat itu tiba, kumohon jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepaskan dirimu.. kamu mengerti, bambi?"

"Dasar bodoh, tak mungkin aku akan memintamu melepaskan diriku. Itu namanya bunuh diri, tahu? Kapanpun, saat seperti apapun, dimanapun, aku akan terus ada di sampingmu Yun.. Aku akan terus mendukung dan member semangat padamu. Aku akan ikut memperjuangkan hubungan kita hingga aku tak mampu bernafas lagi.."

"Lagipula, kalau tak ada aku, bisa-bisa kamu mati dalam apartemen ini karena sakit tak makan tepat waktu, dan tertimbun oleh semua kekacauan yang dapat kau ciptakan saat bersinggungan dengan barang-barang rumah ini. Bahkan bisa saja saat kau ditemukan, sudah jadi fosil disini.." candanya. "Aku tak ingin para fans fanatik mu menangis membanjiri Korea dengan airmata saat hal itu terjadi. Karena itu, aku dengan terpaksa harus terus mendampingimu disini.." tambahnya sambil berpura-pura mempoutkan bibir uniknya itu.

"Hahahahahaha.. Kau kira aku selemah itu apa? Kalau cuma makan, aku bisa beli makanan kok.. Soal kebersihan rumah, aku bisa menyewa maid cantik untuk membereskan masalah rumah tangga.." kataku menggodanya. Aku suka sekali melihat dia merengut seperti saat ini. Begitu imut.. hehehehehe

"Oh? Begitu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, syukurlah aku tak harus menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengurusi kamu." Dia semakin mengerucutkan pout bibirnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ckckck, Changminnie~ apa yang telah kau buat hingga aku tak mampu melawan hasrat untuk terus menyentuh dirimu walau sekejap..

Cup

Kukecup bibir indahnya dan dia sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Dipukulnya pelan lengan ku dan kemudian bergerak menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangkuanku sambil terus menggenggam tangan ku yang yang bebas dan meletakkan nya ke atas perutnya. "Kamu, kalau tidak menggodaku sehari, pingsan yah? Hobi sekali bikin aku kesal.. Huh!"

Aku menahan tawa ku saat melihatnya marah seperti ini, tapi aku tahu bukan saat nya untuk bercanda lebih jauh. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan momen manis yang tercipta saat ini. Aku kembali menyenandungkan lagu itu dan sedikit menggerakkan pelan tubuh kami seirama dengan lagunya.

"Kamu tahu, Min? Saat paling bahagia bagiku adalah saat-saat seperti ini. Kita berdua bersama, tanpa gangguan dunia luar, menikmati hari berdua.. sayangnya dengan status kita saat ini, merupakan harga mahal untuk dapat menikmati waktu seperti itu. Aku ingin membawa mu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan di siang hari, tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan penilaian orang.. Dan berdua seperti saat ini, dimalam hari.. membicarakan berbagai macam hal menghabiskan waktu.. lebih sempurna kalau bisa sambil touch here and there…" ujarku jujur sejujur-jujurnya.

"Ckckck.. yang itu tak ketinggalan disebutkan ya." katanya sambil tertawa renyah. "Bagiku, seperti ini saja pun sudah cukup. Tak ingin membayangkan hal yang sepertinya agak tak mungkin dilakukan sekarang ini. Asal ada dirimu, dimanapun tak masalah bagiku." Changmin tersenyum simpul. "Coba ambil segi positifnya saja. Dengan hubungan yang tersembunyi seperti ini, bukan kah lebih menegangkan? Hehehehehe.. Mencoba berbagai cara agar orang lain tak tahu hubungan kita.. menegangkan bukan? Seperti game.." ucapnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Dasar maniak game, sampai cinta kita juga dikaitkan dengan game? Ckckck Apa sih yang buat aku bisa jatuh cinta seperti ini ke kamu? Kurus, maniak makanan dan game, ketus.. " Changmin langsung menggeser tubuhnya menghadapku lalu menyunggingkan smirk khasnya. " Loh, kok tanya lagi sih? Sudah pasti kan, karna aku tampan, tubuhku tinggi, aku pintar, baik hati, sopan pada orang lain, senyumku manis.. Oh ya! Karena mataku yang kamu bilang seperti bambi ini juga kan?" Dia menaik turunkan alisnya sambil terus tersenyum setelah mengabsen segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Dan kuakui, mata bambinya itu, salah satu yang menyihirku untuk bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Cih, kamu sudah tahu kelemahanku di mata bambimu itu, eoh?" Kusentuh lembut dagunya lalu membawa bibirku ke kedua mata indahnya, mengecupnya pelan. "Tapi yang terutama, karena dirimu adalah dirimu.. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Tak terkecuali suatu apapun." Aku bergerak duduk tegak di hadapannya. Kutatap kedua mata nya, ku lihat pandangan nya begitu lembut padaku. Aku jadi makin mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Shim Changmin, kumohon dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan ini baik-baik.." Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku, Jung Yunho ini, begitu mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Mencintai apa adanya dirimu, tanpa sebab dan tanpa syarat. Walau aku tak dapat memberikan cinta yang bebas seperti yang di alami oleh orang lain, tapi aku berjanji, aku akan terus berusaha membahagiakanmu. Mencoba menjadi seperti apa yang kamu mau. Menjadi yang nomer satu bagimu. Dan takkan kubiarkan kamu pergi dariku begitu saja. Aku takkan pernah melepaskan tanganmu. Kuharap kamu terus dapat memegang sumpahku ini sampai kita berdua menua dan menutup mata bersama. Aku hanya dapat menjanjikan cintaku padamu. Kumohon kamu mau terima.."

"Dasar bodoh! Jung Yunho pabbo.. Tentu saja aku menerima cintamu itu. Tak terbayangkan oleh ku ada orang lain yang dapat mencintaiku sepertimu dan mampu menghadapi sifat ku seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk darimu. Bukan itu arti cinta bagiku. Hanya dengan keberadaanmu disisiku sudah cukup hanya perlu berjanji satu hal padaku. Cintamu, akan selamanya milikku, kan? Kuharap kau akan terus bertahan bersamaku dan mencintaiku selamanya. Karena aku pun akan memberikan segala yang ada padaku untukmu."

"Aku berjanji, Changmin.. Aku bersumpah akan terus mencintaimu hingga maut menjemputku.. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberiku limpahan cinta dan perhatian" hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padanya. "Haaahhh.. aku jadi ingin menangis kan.. kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini.." terihat Changmin memutar bola mata nya mendengar kalimatku itu. Perlahan ku tangkupkan sebelah tangan ku diwajahnya. menarik tengkuknya pelan mendekati ku.. Kemudian mengecup bibir indahnya dengan seluruh rasa cinta yang kupunya.

Kukecup lagi dan lagi, menyalurkan perasaan ku yang membuncah karena dirinya. Dan Changmin pun membalas dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Lalu kutatap lagi matanya, dan dia balas menatapku, lembut, penuh cinta.. Kami tersenyum bersama, perlahan bergerak membaringkan tubuh ke ranjang berdua sambil terus bertatapan.. Tak sengaja remote control dvd yang ada di atas ranjang kami tertekan tubuh Changmin, dan kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup bait-bait dari sebuah lagu lama.. Speak Softly, Love..

_._

_._

_._

**_Speak softly, love_**

**_And hold me warm against your heart_**

**_I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start_**

**_We're in a world.. our very own_**

**_Sharing a love that only vew have ever known…_**

**END**

__Dannn selesai lah sudah ff ini. Aku rasanya seneng kali bisa ngelewati 1.000 kata mengingat aku yang sebenernya ga tau gimana cara bikin ff dengan words yg banyak. Ada yang suka, syukur.. ada yang ga suka, ga masalah.. hehehe

Jika banyak ditemukan kesalahan pengetikan, salahkan jari ku yang ga bisa lincah di atas keyboard dan mata ku yang ga bisa di ajak kompromi nahan ngantuk.

trus kalo banyak nemu hal-hal janggal, anggap aja yang janggal itu ga ada. ok ^^

Love U all HoMinoids, Ciao~ (^-^)/


End file.
